Koi No Yokan
by amashies
Summary: "Sweep her off of her feet, darlin'". Telma told him as she cleaned the countertop. "You're a hero and this is your specialty." Link doubted that Zelda would believe him a year after their marriage, but he was willing to try. Post TP Zelink


****I guess that now you can see that Twilight Princess is my favorite game. Also, TP Zelink needs more love and fanfics, so I'm willing to write more about them. And you can also see that I seem to love the throne room, hm? This story was written in two days and I just finished writing it; I reviewed it but I'm a little sleepy, so you know: if there's any grammar mistake, ignore it for now and tell me so I can fix it :)

Have a nice reading time~

* * *

**::**

**::**

**Koi No Yokan**

**::**

**::**

**Koi No Yokan – (n.) (phr.) The sense one has upon meeting the person that they will fall in love. **

**Origin: Japanese.**

**::**

**::**

Zelda was startled when the doors of the throne room swung open and she stood up on rather shaking legs when she saw the person barging inside. He didn't bow, he didn't greet her; he simply screamed at her guards and threatened to hurt them if they didn't leave the room in that exact moment. Her poor coward guards left in haste, not really wanting to face the Hero of Twilight himself. The blond warrior then angrily shut the door, the loud sound echoing among the walls, and turned to face the confused and slightly scared princess with furrowed brows.

"Link?" She asked him slowly, hesitantly. "What are y-"

He cut her, speaking up in a firm voice. "Marry me, Zelda."

Her eyebrows raised and she stared at him dumbfounded. "What?!" Her voice sounded strangled, but he didn't seem to notice or to care.

"I'm asking for your hand in marriage, milady. Marry me."

She stuttered, incoherent thoughts forming in her mind. Her head spun and she felt weak; she walked back to her throne, feeling as if her knees would give away at any second, and Zelda sat down quite ungracefully. "Link... The war just ended. You had a tough time fighting Ganondorf just three days ago. Did you rest well in those precious days?"

"I didn't rest at all."

"That's what I thought." She rubbed her eyes with her fingertips delicately. "Think of what you're saying. We're only eighteen."

Link approached her throne unwavering. "The people want the Hero and the Princess together. Even your Council approves it. This will make them happy. I want the Hero and the Princess together. This will make me happy. It will make you happy."

Zelda lowered her hands and stared at him silently, knitting down her eyebrows in disbelief. "Do you really think... That I'll believe you really want to marry me?" Her eyebrows raised then and she motioned in the general direction of the Gerudo Desert. "Do you think I don't know that you love Midna?"

"I don't love her." He said slowly and his eyes betrayed nothing. "I love you."

"But you barely know me! We've never sat down to talk, I don't even know if you think of me as a friend!" She was starting to feel frustrated. Zelda knew her feelings for him; after he risked his life to save her kingdom, loving him was the least thing she expected to happen, but it was the first thing she realized the moment she had her soul returned to her body.

"Zelda." He walked up the stairs to her throne and slowly lowered himself down to one knee. Taking her hand in his, he brought it close to his face and kissed it, lips lingering on it as he whispered. "Marry me."

Her breath quickened and Zelda fought the urge to pull her hand away and grab her chest in pain. "You're sounding emotionless, Link." He looked up at her frowning slightly and she mirrored his expression. "This is not what you really want."

Link stood up hastily, dropping her hand and beckoning down the stairs. "And do you know what I want?" Some emotion, then, displayed on his face and voice. He turned his back to her, clenching his fists and shutting his eyes in anger.

"I do." She whispered closing her own eyes and feeling her heart clench in her chest. "You want a tall, Twili beauty with sunset kissed hair and red flaring eyes." Zelda released a shaky breath through her parted lips and looked in his direction. "I can find a way to give you what you truly want."

"Yes, you sure can." He briefly looked over his shoulder at her before facing forward again. "You can marry me, milady, and give me what I truly want."

Zelda sighed. "You're such a good actor." Rising to her feet, she went down the stairs and approached him silently, touching his back lightly with her right hand. "But I'm going to marry you... If that's what you truly want."

Link turned around and smiled at her; taking her right hand in his left one, the Triforce birthmarks shone in the darkening room. He let go of her hand and whirled around, and as he walked to the door he had barged in just moments ago, he spoke.

"I've already sent out the invitations for the wedding."

**::**

**::**

The days had passed by fast and the day of the wedding had arrived in a blink of her eyes. Link said he wanted it to be as soon as possible, but he was willing to wait until her tailors had designed and sewed up a pretty dress for the occasion. And although a part of her was drowning in her own happiness to be getting married to the very man she loved, the other part felt guilty for betraying Midna and for agreeing with such silly request. Zelda doubted he had spent some time with his childhood friend and the kids without thinking about the Twilight Princess. She could imagine how the blonde girl, Ilia, would feel when she witnessed their marriage, and how she had felt when Zelda's invitation had arrived, written in dark purple ink and sealed with the Royal Family crest.

Standing before her full body mirror, Zelda idly brushed her hands on the white silk of her wedding dress and stared at her own reflection. She looked pretty, she admitted; she liked how her hair was slightly curled and pinned up in a fancy, yet comfortable, hairstyle, how her eyes seemed to stand out and how her lips looked fuller and almost seductive painted in red lipstick... Her train of thought was broken when the door opened and she watched on the mirror as the person stepped inside.

"Don't you know it's considered bad luck to see the bride before the wedding?" She commented while she still brushed her hands on her dress.

"You look stunning, milady." Link said as he approached her and placed his hands on her naked shoulders.

"Not as stunning as Midna... Don't you agree?" Turning her head to the side, she saw his lips set in a thin line before he turned his head away.

"You're still not convinced." He stated with a sigh.

"I never will." She moved away from his hands and walked toward the windows. "I see the way you look at the darkening sky, as if wanting to rip your soul out of your body... Again." She added. "You long for her, Link. You think that I don't see it, but I see."

Link walked in her direction once more and caught her upper arm between his fingers. "Stop saying such foolish things."

Zelda pulled her arm away and turned to look at him. "You are the one who should stop saying foolish things." Her brow furrowed as she glared at him. "Stop saying you love me when you don't."

"Zelda-"

"You should go." She turned towards the window and put more space between them, definitively finishing the conversation.

The Hero clenched his fists and took some steps back, eyes narrowed and lips pressed in that thin line once more. Link turned and left the room without another word, the soft click of the closing door telling Zelda that it was safe to sigh and cup her own face in her hands. She shut her eyes and took deep breaths, feeling her eyes sting at the unshed tears accumulating behind her eyelids.

She was feeling better when someone opened the door with her bouquet of white lilies and white roses, and the chestnut haired bride picked it with a small smile on her face. She was led to the great ballroom of the castle where the ceremony and the party would take place, and when the doors opened and everyone stood, she caught sight of Link standing at the altar wearing a white version of his tunic. Her breath was caught in her throat.

**::**

**::**

The newlywed couple walked about the ballroom to greet their guests, engaging into small talks occasionally. They finally reached the table where the Ordonians were sitting and Zelda noticed how Ilia's small smile dropped and how she immediately turned her head away when she saw them from the corner of her eyes.

"Ah, Your Highness!" Rusl stood from his seat to congratulate the couple.

"Sir Rusl." She smiled as he took her hand and kissed it cordially. "It's an honor to have you all here."

"It's a greater honor for us to witness such a moment." Uli, his wife, stood up as well with her newborn baby cradled in her arms. "I'd never imagine that Link here would marry the Princess of Hyrule."

"Uli..." The Hero trailed off as he scratched the back of his head sheepishly.

The blonde woman laughed heartily. "Sorry if I'm embarrassing you, Link!"

Zelda looked briefly over at Ilia and caught the girl looking at her. She excused herself, leaving the three of them talking about Link's hometown, and walked over to her, sitting on the vacant chair by her side. The blonde looked slightly up, smiled and tried to say something, but her voice failed her.

"How are you faring, Ilia?" She already knew the answer, but she had to say something, anything.

"Honestly, Your Majesty," Ilia glanced quickly in Link's direction. "I always thought he would marry me and live in Ordon..." Zelda looked down at her lap and bit the inside of her lower lip. "How did you two meet, anyway?"

"It's a long story, Ilia... It all started when you and the kids were captured..." She fingered the fabric of her dress and looked at the kids playing at the other side of the ballroom, feeling guilty again. "I promise to tell it all to you someday."

Ilia smiled sadly at her. "I just want him to be happy. If he loves you, I'll be happy with it."

"In all honesty" the brunette looked back at her "I don't think he really loves me."

"Ladies?" Both girls looked up at Link, who was offering his hand to his wife. "Shall we?"

Zelda took his hand and bid them farewell, and Ilia's confused face did nothing to soothe the bad feeling that was making her feel suffocated.

Hours later, they retired to the King and Queen's bedroom and Zelda had some help from her maids to get her out of her dresses and skirts. Sitting on the bed wearing her knee length nightgown and covering herself up to her knees with royal blue comforters, she used her fingers to comb her long loose hair while thinking of how the next day was going to be. Link crawled on the bed beside her and gently removed her right hand from her hair, bringing it close to his face.

Link kissed each fingertip, the palm and the back of her hand, and trailed kisses up her arm in an old fashioned way. He planted his kisses on her collarbone, and Zelda's breath quickened when he started to trail them up her neck. His lips planted kisses on her chin and all over her face, and at last he kissed the corner of her mouth. Her heart skipped a beat and she watched as his eyelids slid shut and his left hand cradled her cheek, pulling her head toward him and planting a full kiss on her mouth.

His lips were nice and smooth, and moved slowly on hers, sometimes nibbling softly on the delicate skin. Zelda was frozen in place until he slid his right hand up her thighs, calloused skin meeting with soft skin, and she opened her mouth to gasp, but Link took it as a cue and slid his tongue over her bottom lip before inserting it completely inside her mouth. She resisted his kisses until the part of her soul that loved him took over her guilty part, and she slowly brought up her hands to his hair and started to kiss him back.

They kissed restlessly, often kissing each other's jaw and neck. Link moved them until they were in a half laying position, and he slowly and carefully moved until he was wrestling her against the mattress. Zelda felt something hot touching her thigh and it made her cheeks burn hot crimson. The Hero then moved both his hands to the hem of her nightgown and tugged at them lightly, briefly parting away from her lips to catch his breath.

"Mi... d..." Zelda, that had for the first time sought out for his lips, pulled away and pushed him off of her. Link blinked and the lust swirling in his eyes made his wife shiver. "What?" He whispered hazily, looking at her with half lidded eyes.

Zelda ran a hand through her hair. Mid... Mid. Surely, it was a nickname. He was thinking of Midna. He was kissing her and was about to take her, and he was thinking of the Twili. Thinking of her friend while kissing her. Her already broken heart was going to evaporate or pulverize at this pace. Link seemed to wake from his hazy state, but still looked at her questioningly, not realizing what he did wrong.

"I think" she licked her lips and looked away. "I think we shouldn't do it. Everything's quite clear now. Good night, Link."

Link moved away from her when she started tugging on the comforters to cover herself. He lied on the bed to her left and watched her back for a long, long time until he fell asleep, wondering what he had said that caused this reaction on her.

In the morning, Zelda awoke to find herself curled up by his side, his arm under her head supporting it as a pillow, and he held her left hand in his right one. She slowly moved away from him and turned her back to him, staring at the wall across from her with unblinking eyes. Scenes from the night before appeared in her mind and the princess closed her eyes tight and sobbed silently to herself. She hadn't expected him to kiss her after their wedding, but he did, and that made her feel dizzy and hot inside, and she was willing to give herself to him. But, oh, the Twilight Princess was in his thoughts the whole time. Zelda was regretting her decision more and more as each minute passed.

She quickly wiped her eyes and held in her sobs when she felt Link's hand on her waist and his hot breath on her neck. "Morning, love." He whispered groggily and placed a small kiss on the soft skin on her neck. "Turn around so I can kiss you properly."

"I'd rather not." She muttered, afraid her voice would break if she spoke normally.

He rolled his eyes and tugged on her waist, pulling her until she was lying on her back. He placed a soft kiss on her lips and frowned when he pulled away and saw her red rimmed eyes. "Why were you crying?"

"No reason at all, my king." Zelda cleared her throat and sat up on the bed.

"King?" Link propped himself up on his left elbow to look at her.

She nodded slowly and uncovered her legs. "You married a princess. She is now queen and you are her king."

The Hero watched his young wife walk across the room and disappear through the bathroom door. Moments later, he heard the sound of running water and he swore he heard more sobs coming from the room. Bringing his hand up to his face and rubbing his eyes tiredly, Link stifled a yawn as he thought over and over about what they did last night, and if he had somehow offended her.

"Milady?" He called out and easily heard her murmured answer. "Any plans for us today?"

"I have to meet up with the council. You can go do... Whatever it is that you want to do."

He sighed loudly and lied down again, arms pillowing his head as he stared at the ceiling.

**::**

**::**

Days turned into weeks, weeks turned into months, months turned into a year and their relationship hadn't progressed much. Link kissed her good morning every morning and good night every night; sometimes he would go to bed shirtless and try to get any reaction from her, but Zelda would only look up at him briefly and look back at the book in her hands. Some nights, he'd caress her thighs or arms and kiss her senselessly like in the first night they shared their real first kiss, but she would back off and say they needed to sleep.

Their coronation happened in late autumn – a lot of people witnessed the event – and with it came the incessant waves of questions. The people of Castle Town knew they were too young to have children – they were too young to marry each other in first place, but the people loved the fact that they did get married – and still they wanted to hear news about the future heir, and wanted to know if he would be coming to the world soon. Link, which was always walking around the streets, was being constantly asked about it and he reassured the population that in a few years there would be a new blue eyed baby in town. It was easier to tell them what they wanted to hear than to tell them that sometimes their relationship could be as cold as Snowpeak in winter, or in any other season to be honest.

In one of these few days that Telma closed her bar and only allowed the former Resistance to go inside, Link found the comfort in the companionship of his friends that reassured him that everything would be all right. He doubted it, though. One year had passed since their marriage and Zelda still didn't believe in him. It was frustrating, to say the least, that he tried to show her how much he cared and she didn't accept it.

"Sweep her off of her feet, darlin'". Telma told him as she cleaned the countertop. "You're a hero and this is your specialty."

Link thought about it and he decided he'd show her he cared. He didn't know how, though. He wasn't the romantic type, he had little skill to flirt and the only crush he had ever had on someone was a distant feeling in his heart, being replaced by the love of a brother to a sister. That night she was going to see he truly loved her.

Zelda was as usual on her side of the bed, comforters covering up to her hips and her eyes scanned the words printed on the thick book. The Hero took a deep breath and walked out of the bathroom, wearing only the pants he usually wore with his green tunic. He closed the gap between himself and his lovely wife, and he quickly and skillfully grabbed her book and threw it to the side. The chestnut haired girl looked up at him in surprise, mouth slightly agape, and he started speaking before she could say anything.

"May I know, milady, why do you think I don't love you?" He leaned closer to her face, brow furrowed slightly.

The Queen cleared her throat and raised her chin slightly. "Why, it is so obvious, Hero. It seemed like your soul was ripped from your body when the Mirror of Twilight was broken by Midna."

"That's true." He said as he leaned a little closer. "Midna was a dear friend to me."

"So dear that you think of her whenever you touch me."

Link blinked, stunned at her statement, and slowly backed away as an empty look appeared on his features. "What?" Zelda sighed and made to lie down on the bed to sleep, but Link quickly grabbed her upper arms and forced her to stay where she was. "Explain it to me now, Zelda."

"Link..." Gently touching his hands, he understood that his grip was hurting her and he slowly let go of her arms. "You barged inside my castle three days after Midna departed, claiming that you loved me. Be honest with me. You thought that, since my soul was inside her body, we still were connected and so you figured that I was some kind of path that would lead you to her in the future."

"Although it does make some sense, Zelda" he nudged her legs to the side a little so he could sit on the edge of the bed "that was not what I had in mind."

"No, you say?" She sighed quietly and closed her eyes as she leaned back on her pillows. "You said 'Mid' once, in what was supposed to be our honeymoon night. Is that a pet name or something?"

He furrowed his brow and put his left hand on her knee. "No, that's not a pet name. I've never called her another name aside from Midna."

"Then explain it to me!" She snapped, her eyes narrowed as she glared at him, tears gathering in their corners. "Tell me why you were so emotionless the day you asked for my hand and the days before our wedding, and why you changed so suddenly that night! It's no surprise to me that you were so... So passionate! She was in your thoughts the whole time!" Link's eyes widened at her sudden outburst and he silently watched as Zelda regained her breath and let her tears spill from her eyes. "In your head, you were imagining Midna in my place... Weren't you?" She whispered weakly, hugging herself as if to shield her body from his answer.

Link could only watch helpless as his wife cried and trembled before him, dropping her strong façade and showing her weak side for the first time. Her words were being slowly processed in his mind as he simultaneously thought about that night, which could have been perfect if he hadn't said what was considered by Zelda a pet name for Midna. "Milady..." He stopped and his eyes widened, realization dawning up on him. "Zelda, I did say Mid that night."

"See?" Zelda sobbed and turned her head away. "I knew it, I knew it..."

"Zelda," he reached out for her hands and pulled her towards his body "in that night I was about to say 'milady'."

"What?" She looked up at his face, eyes wide and burning from the hot tears that slid down her cheeks.

Her husband wrapped his arms around her, keeping her close, and ran his hand on her back soothingly. "You know I sometimes call you milady..." He whispered and quickly kissed her forehead before placing her head in the crook of his neck. "I was about to say that, but you cut me off with a kiss and so it sounded like Mid."

Zelda shut her eyes and Link felt hot tears run down his naked chest. It was all a stupid misunderstanding. She felt foolish and stupid. "I'm sorry..." She whispered weakly and her body shook as she sobbed.

"No, no." His hold on her tightened and he put his head above hers. "I'm sorry I gave you the wrong impression, my love. It wasn't my intention." Link released her and crawled to his side of the bed. He lied down and pulled Zelda down as well, pulling her close to him once more. "But I think it is time that I tell you why I barged inside the throne room that day."

The Queen wiped her tears again and looked up at him with trembling lips. "That day, when I met you for the first time locked in that tower, I felt... A strange connection between us. I had a feeling that our relationship wouldn't end with the battle. I felt as if we would someday be more than friends and I trust my instincts more than anything, so I held on to that."

He kissed her hand and then the inside of her wrist, feeling her rapid pulse underneath the thin skin. "I kept you on my mind during my quest, battling every foe and dedicating each of my victories to you. And once Twilight was lifted, I was afraid I'd never see you again and that the strange feeling would remain, so I decided to ask for your hand in marriage. I know I may have seemed emotionless in the beginning, but I wasn't completely in love with you and I feared you would never love me if I fell for you.

"Watching you from a distance until the preparations for our wedding were finished made me realize that had already fallen in love with you and that I couldn't let you go and that I needed to make you love me too. And so I tried in that night to show it to you, I tried to show you that I deeply loved you."

His gaze shifted from the ceiling to her face and Zelda smiled weakly, few tears spilling again from her eyes. "Link... I would have never married you if I didn't love you. I was hesitant because... Because of everything I said that day, because of what I witnessed when the Mirror broke." Her muscles relaxed and she closed her eyes, feeling the tension lifting off her body. "I didn't want to believe in your words because we barely knew each other... And we still don't."

"Do you believe in them now?"

Zelda nodded her head and it was enough for him. "So..." She licked her bottom lip slowly and a low groan escaped from Link's throat as he watched the movement. "You did really sense when you met me that you would fall in love with me?"

"Yeah." He nodded briefly and looked into her blue eyes. "Yeah, I did."

She giggled a little and her eyes creased in a smile. "I find it hard to believe."

In a blink of her eyes, Link was hovering above her, elbows supporting his weight as he captured her lips in a quick kiss. "Will I have to prove it to you?"

"Yeah." She breathed out and kissed the tip of his nose. "Yeah, you will."

Link captured her lips once more in a slow and tender kiss, and he pulled the comforters away from her legs, instantly running his calloused hands on her thighs. Zelda tangled her fingers in his dirty blond hair and arched her back, opening her mouth to his hot tongue that traced her lips sensuously. Their kisses got hotter, and so did their bodies, and soon their clothes were scattered about on the floor as they kissed and nibbled and loved each other underneath the royal blue comforters.

Maybe now, in a few years, the people of Castle Town would hear the cries of a new baby with blue eyes.


End file.
